


It's Just a Nightmare

by InnerWorkings94Imagines



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Blood, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerWorkings94Imagines/pseuds/InnerWorkings94Imagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot// Kenshin fears his dreams might become reality.  This takes place after the fight with Shishio Makoto but before the proposal with the leaf.  Warnings: Description of character death and sexual situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just a Nightmare

“Kenshin.  Please…I need...I need..”  Kaoru's voice rang out as he slowly began to line himself up with her entrance.  

 

“I know.”  His voice whispered as she moaned in anticipation.  The heat radiating off of her core made his muscle tense up.  The moonlight made the mixture of his and her sweat glisten off of her body.  Her nipples stood erect on top of the two soft mounds.  He smiled as he was began to slide the tip of his member into her warmth,  a katana suddenly appeared on his neck stopping him in his tracks.  His breath suddenly stopped as he felt the cold steel against his neck.  Turning his head slowly, he came face to face with it’s holder.  Shishio Makoto.  

 

“You think Death would stop me?”   Before Kenshin could react, the sword came down and slit Kaoru's Neck.  Blood came from everywhere as Kenshin quickly started to scream.  

 

“Kaoru-dono!”  Her smile was still on her face as he cupped her neck trying to hold the blood in.  Blood seeped in between his feelings as she tried to speak.  But the blood started to gurgle out of her mouth.

 

“Kaoru.”  He whispered as he cried holding her.  The Light in her eyes slowly dimmed into nothing as he heard Shishio Makoto laugh rang through his ears, echoing in throughout.  

 

Kenshin sat up on his futon, sweat dripping down his face.  His eyes wide as he quickly looked down at his bed, no blood.  Nothing.  Just a clean futon.  There's no blood.  No Kaoru.  His gi was covered in sweat as he quickly tired to slow his breathing.  It was normal for him now to have dreams of Karou of that nature, but it was a different feeling this time.  This was the first time it felt so real.  The first time the two types of dreams mixed together.  His nightmares had seeped into his dreams.  

 

He hadn’t realized he had drawn his sakabato until he saw the morning light reflect off of the drawn steel.  His long hair fell around his face as he slowly replaced the sword back into its sheath.  Quickly he rose and slide on his haori as he made his way in the rising sun to Kaoru's room.  Sliding open the door just a little he looked at her sleeping form, her steady breathing making her blanket rise up and down.  With a heavy sigh of relief he closed the door silently.  

 

“Kenshin?”  Megumi’s voice rang out as he quickly turned to see the young doctor.  In his panic state he hadn’t realized she had arrived.  

 

“Oh, Megumi, What brings you here so earlier?”  

 

“I had an earlier morning call, a baby was born and I had to drop off some medicine for you and  Sano.  You both are still healing.”  Walking closer, She noticed the sweat still hanging off of Kenshin’s forehead as well as appearance.  His hair was not put back, and his usual manner of dress was disheveled.  

 

“Kenshin are you alright?”  

 

“Yes...I...Just had a bad dream.  I should go prepare breakfast.”  He bowed as he turned to go to the kitchen.  

 

“Kenshin.”  She called out as he turned.  

  
“Shouldn’t you get dressed first?”  She asked.  He smiled and laughed his usual self as he nodded and headed back towards his room.  


End file.
